Claire Gable
Claire Lindy Gable (b. November 6th, 2006) is the daughter of Lawrence Gable and Gabrielle Gable ('nee Quinn). She was born in London, England and less than two years later was joined by her brother Rufio Gable. When she went to Hogwarts, she was placed in Ravenclaw. She became one of the eight house champions during her sixth year, along side Jaycen Tate. Though she is involved in almost everything, many people don't know who she is. Biography Family Lineage Claire comes from a family of Gryffindors, starting with her grandfather Michael Quinn, and both her parents Lawrence Gable and Gabrielle Gable. Claire's brother is most likely to have been sorted into Gryffindor as well. Her father was born in Michigan, USA, as a muggleborn wizard and grew up there until the age of sixteen, when his mother took him back to Britain, her homeland. Gabrielle was born in Venice, Italy. Her father was English, while her mother, Camilla, was Italian. She's from one of the last wealthy, pureblood families in Italy. When she was ten, after Michael and Camilla divorced, Gabrielle moved to London with her father. Brielle and Larry met during their sixth year, his first, at Hogwarts. They instantly became bestfriends and spent most of their free time together. Brielle was very reserved by this time, but Larry earned her trust and brought her out of her shell through their sixth year. He was always a very polite boy, which is why no one suspected him to be the one to beat up Jochem Verbeck, a sixth year Slytherin student who was not afraid to tell the world that he was homosexual. Larry was no in anyway homophobic, but he took the opportunity to blame Jochem's attack on Theodore Platt. Needless to say, that was the cause of a greater rivalry between the houses of Hogwarts. In secrecy, Lawrence proudly would be the one who single handedly divided Hogwarts apart. Lawrence was a very likeable guy, but had a dark past. His father, a nice, middle class man had one day decided to get himself a gun, go down to a small market and shoot anyone in sight. Before the muggle police force could get to him, he commited suicide. This affected Larry greatly and whenever Brielle would ask him about his family, he would hide the truth from her. How could he tell her what had father had done? Would she think he'd turn out the same? He couldn't afford to lose the one person he had at Hogwarts, so he opened up to her about his father. All Brielle knew was that Larry's father's death had been sudden and traumatic on him, which kept her from asking many questions. She, herself, was happy hidding the details of her parents' divorce from him. They had an unspoken agreement to never ask about their parents' past. Instead, the young couple looked forward to their futures. It's not certain exactly when Larry and Brielle went from being best friends to something more, but their relationship lasted and the two ended up having a small wedding in the Italian country side. Early Life Claire Lindy Gable was born on November 6th, 2006. It was a rainy Monday, but the baby girl brought a new ray of sunshine to the Gable's. She weighed 6 pounds and 2 onces, a healthy baby from the get go. She had inhereted her father's brown her and dimples and her mother's big blue eyes and full lips. One look at Larry and Brielle and anyone could tell that this baby had hit the genetic jackpot. Even though she was born in Chelsea, less than a week later, her parents took her back to London where they were living. By this time, Lawrence was part of the International Confederation of Wizards 'a sub-division of the ' Department of International Magical Cooperation, within the Ministry. He had always been interested in politics and his job supported his family and living expenses. Claire was in no way a spoiled child, though Lawrence tried to give her everything she ever wanted. She grew up in a modest townhome in central London, because Larry's job was close. When she was a year and a half, her brother Rufio Gable was born. The two kids were close, people often confused them for twins. It wasn't strange, Rufio had been a larger kid from his birth and Claire was just so small and thin. When Claire turned seven, Larry had managed to build up from his career and was appointed the highest seat in the International Confederation of Wizards. The whole family moved from their small townhome into a mansion in The Bishops Avenue in East Finchley, North London. Education at Hogwarts Physical Description Personality and Traits Behind the Character Etymology Category:Ravenclaws Category:Champions Category:Prefects Category:Halfbloods Category:Quidditch Players Category:Hogwarts Students